La Légendaire Bonne Humeur Du Professeur Snape
by Sawson
Summary: Lorsque le professeur Snape se réveille ce matin-là, il sent déjà que sa journée ne sera pas ordinaire. Mais il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison... Entre cheveux roses, rugby et révélations, l'humeur du maître des cachots n'est pas partie pour s'améliorer ! Et pour cause ? Un certain Harry Potter à décidé d'entrer en force dans la vie de son bien-aimé professeur de potions...
1. Le réveil du professeur

Chapitre 1 : Les réveils du professeur :

Severus Snape venait de se réveiller, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. En même temps, jamais quiconque n'avait pu se vanter d'avoir vu Snape de bonne humeur. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à corriger les devoirs de potions de Gryffondors incapables d'aligner deux mots cohérents. De plus, il avait cours en première heure avec les 7èmes années des deux maisons rivales, perspective qui ne l'enchantait pas.

Il se leva péniblement puis s'habilla. Il sortit ensuite des cachots et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les regards amusés et étonnés que les élèves lui jetaient. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, entre le professeur Mc Gonnagal et le professeur Dumbledore, et se plongea dans la lecture d'un article de la Gazette du sorcier. Il fut interrompu par un toussotement discret.

« Professeur vous… » Dit Albus Dumbledore, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ? »

« Mais professeur vous… » Répondit quand même le vieil homme.

« Suffit, Albus, vous savez que le petit déjeuneur est un moment sacré pour moi. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! ». Il est vrai qu'il était de notoriété publique que le professeur de potions n'était pas du matin et peu de gens osaient lui adresser la parole avant midi. En fait, pratiquement personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

« Bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! » Lui répondit le directeur, vexé.

« Décidément, tout le monde a décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui. » Se dit Severus. Il se leva brusquement et décida d'aller finir son repas dans ses quartiers. Il cala le journal sous son coude et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, le contemplant avec un regard étonné. Tous, non… L'imbécile de Potter, lui, arborait un rictus amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que le morveux a encore fait » Se demanda le professeur. Sentant venir quelque chose, il se tourna vers les miroirs accrochés aux murs.

« POTTER ! Je vais vous tuer. » Hurla-t'il. Et pour cause, ses cheveux, qui le matin même étaient d'un noir profond étaient à présent colorés d'une immonde teinte rose flash, qui ne lui seyait absolument pas.

« Un problème, monsieur ? A propos, j'adore votre nouvelle couleur. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à aller chez le coiffeur ? » Dit le Survivant avec un air narquois. Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire, augmentant la rage de l'enseignant.

« Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! »

Il agrippa le jeune Gryffondor par l'épaule et le traina sans ménagement jusqu'aux sous-sols. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et poussa son élève à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Asseyez-vous là. Si vous osez bouger ne serais-ce que votre petit orteil, je vous tue » Cria le maitre des potions.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve et prit un petit flacon de potion translucide. Il retourna ensuite à côté du jeune homme.

« Potter, buvez-ça » Ordonna-t'il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui répondit l'Elu.

« Du Veritaserum, autrement dit du sérum de vérité. Vu vos aptitudes inexistantes dans ma matière, je vous rappelle que comme son nom l'indique lorsque l'on boit cette potion, on est contraint à dire la vérité. » Expliqua son professeur.

« Je ne boirais pas ce truc. » Dit Harry, l'air buté.

« Oh mais, vous n'avez pas le choix. » Affirma le plus âgé, l'air menaçant. Tentant d'échapper à son sort, le Survivant bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte du bureau, mais il fut aussitôt intercepté et écrasé sur le sol par le professeur Snape qui l'avait mis à terre dans un plaquage digne d'un joueur de rugby de classe internationale.

C'est dans cette position plutôt équivoque que le directeur les découvrit. Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, l'homme qui avait créé l'ordre du Phénix, l'homme qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien, resta pourtant bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Botté-Les-Fesses-Du-Seigneur-Des Ténèbres-Et-Deux-Fois-En-Plus était plaqué au sol par Severus Snape, le professeur le plus austère de Poudlard, leurs visages éloignés l'un de l'autre d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine.

« Je crois que je dérange… » Marmonna le directeur, les joues rosies.

Les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas entendu le directeur entrer se relevèrent précipitamment. Ils avaient le visage cramoisi. Heureusement pour eux, la mode sorcière était aux vêtements amples car elle permettait de cacher leurs bas-ventres en feu.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas relevé plus vite ? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry me fait cet effet-là. Je n'ai quand même pas dit Harry. Potter, pas Harry, Potter. Aaargh, il faut absolument que j'aille faire un tour à Londres pour trouver de quoi me changer les idées, parce que là ça ne va vraiment pas bien. » Se dit Snape.

Le jeune garçon quant à lui était absolument ravi des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Non seulement il avait enfin pu toucher son professeur mais en plus, il s'était carrément retrouvé sous lui. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il multipliait les bêtises dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son aîné, et ce de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. En effet, au fil des mois il s'était peu à peu rendu compte de son attirance envers le professeur de potions. Tout lui plaisait chez lui, mais avant tout, c'était la seule personne de son entourage qui ne l'avait jamais avantagé à cause de sa célébrité. Malgré la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais Snape n'avait changé d'attitude à son égard. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Froid, méprisant et sarcastique. Mais Harry devait reconnaitre que c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

« Monsieur le directeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » Bafouilla celui-ci, plissant sa robe. « J'ai simplement empêché Potter de s'échapper »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça » Répondit le vieil homme, les yeux pétillant. « Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. Harry, rendez-vous ce soir à 19h dans mon bureau. ». Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Le Gryffondor grimaça car dans sa chute, il s'était légèrement entaillé le genou.

« Navré de vous avoir écrasé, Potter » Marmonna le Serpentard.

L'Elu regarda son professeur bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'excuser. Il sourit, malicieux, et dit :

« Ne soyez pas désolé, monsieur, j'ai bien aimé quand vous étiez sur moi ». Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il s'enfuit en courant, laissant son aîné estomaqué derrière-lui.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la journée la plus étrange que le professeur Snape ai jamais vécu.


	2. Le cours de Potions

Chapitre 2 : Le cours de Potions :

Harry courrait dans le couloir, les joues rougies par la honte et l'effort. Il s'était enfui du bureau de son professeur comme un lâche et n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se rua dans la salle sur demande, qui avait cette fois-ci pris l'aspect d'un petit salon confortable, avec dans un coin une cheminée et en face de celle-ci plusieurs canapés. Les murs bordeaux donnaient à la pièce un aspect chaleureux. Harry avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans cette salle quand il voulait être seul, et ces derniers temps, il se rendait très régulièrement dans celle-ci.

Depuis la mort du Seigneur Noir, Ron et Hermione passaient énormément de temps ensemble et délaissaient beaucoup Harry. Le garçon en souffrait beaucoup et s'était vraiment renfermé sur lui-même. Mais malgré cela, il avait gardé sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur.

Il se laissa tomber sur un des et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot »

Le plan qu'il avait échafaudé pour se rapprocher de son professeur lui paraissait au début une ''méga-trop-bonne'' idée. Mais maintenant que les choses avaient commencé, il s'en mordait les doigts. Comment son professeur allait-il réagir ?

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait cours de potions dans une demi-heure.

Quelque part dans les cachots, le professeur Snape était avachi en face de son bureau. Il repassait sans cesse la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué le morveux ? Dire que celui-ci l'avait surpris était vraiment un bel euphémisme. Mais pourquoi le gamin lui avait-il dit des choses pareilles…

Après avoir réfléchis pendant quelques minutes, une seule explication lui vint en tête. Une blague. C'était une blague. Ou un pari. Sans aucun doute.

Une grande lassitude s'empara de l'enseignant. Personne n'était capable de l'aimer, et la mauvaise blague du gamin lui rappelait cruellement sa solitude. Potter junior ne valait pas mieux que son père. Mais Severus Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire. Il allait se venger.

Le gamin voulait jouer ? Eh bien il allait jouer aussi. Et on verrait bien qui allait gagner, parce qu'à ce jeu-là, il se défendait très bien.

« Le premier d'entre vous qui ose ne serais-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche se prendra une punition exemplaire dont il se souviendra encore même après la fin de ses études. » Dit le professeur en entrant dans les cachots. Il avait parlé avec son habituel ton doucereux, si doucement qu'on aurait presque pu penser qu'il chuchotait. Malgré cela, tous les élèves s'étaient immédiatement tu à son entrée. L'autorité du maitre des potions était indiscutable…

Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta un instant sur sa Némésis qui était assis à sa place habituelle, dans la rangée du milieu.

La partie pouvait commencer.

S'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaitre les instructions de la potion du jour.

« Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement vous ferez la préparation de la potion par binômes. Mr. Malfoy, vous ferez équipe avec Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger avec Melle Parkinson, Mr. Longdubas avec Mr. Zabini, ect. Vous trouverez la liste de tous les binômes affichée au fond de la classe.» Il s'assit à son bureau, ignorant les regards noirs que lui lançaient les Serpentards.

Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et scruta la liste à la recherche de son nom, mais ce sans succès. Gêné, il se tourna vers son professeur et dit:

« Monsieur, je pense qu'il y a une erreur, je ne trouve pas mon nom sur la liste. »

Snape leva la tête et regarda son élève avec un air narquois. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de l'adulte.

« Ce n'est pas une erreur, Potter. Vu votre incapacité chronique à préparer une potion sans provoquer d'explosion, soit dit en passant on a l'impression que votre objectif dans la vie est de concurrencer Longdubas dans ce domaine, vous allez préparer seul votre potion. Au fond de la classe. Ainsi vous ne gênerez pas vos camarades de classe. »

Ledit Potter leva la tête, surpris. Et il ne fut pas rassuré par le regard que lui lança son professeur.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve pour prendre les ingrédients utiles à l'élaboration de sa potion. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son banc et commença à faire bouillir sa préparation. Les heures qui suivaient promettaient d'être éprouvantes…

Dix minutes plus tard, le Survivant était occupé à essayer sans succès d'écraser ses racines de Mandragores. Il était tellement occupé à se concentrer sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas que le maitre des cachots se rapprochait de lui.

En revanche, il vit clairement la main de son professeur se poser sur la sienne pour lui montrer le bon mouvement. Il frissonna au contact et sentit le souffle de son professeur contre son oreille.

« Monsieur Potter, comme cela. Votre main doit monter et descendre sur le pilon, sinon vous n'arriverez à rien. »

Harry déglutit. Snape se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve collé au dos de son élève.

« Alors Potter, comme ça on est gêné. Je vous ai connu plus téméraire. »

« Je… heu… Bah » Répondit le Golden Boy. La proximité qu'il avait avec son professeur était en train de le rendre fou.

Le plus âgé retira sa main de celle du jeune homme et ne manqua pas d'effleurer son bras au passage. Cela ressemblait fort à une caresse et Harry se sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Le professeur Snape n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son élève et s'écarta brutalement. Il reprit ensuite son tour de surveillance, distribuant des remarques aux élèves dont la couleur de la potion n'était pas bonne.

Une fois son tour terminé, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il commença à corriger ses copies mais incapable de se concentrer, il fixa de nouveau son élève préféré. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

Il agita discrètement sa baguette (magique hein, ne vous imaginez pas des choses, bande de pervers =D) et fit léviter un petit flacon qu'il versa dans le chaudron du Gryffondor à l'insu de celui-ci.

Un petit sifflement inquiétant retentit dans la classe. Le chaudron d'Harry explosa en même temps que la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours retentit.

La dernière chose que celui-ci entendit avant de filer hors de la classe fut :

« Potter, retenue ce soir 20h dans mon bureau. »


	3. La retenue

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew, ça me fait super plaisir ^^'.

Sinon, j'ai oublié de préciser que tout les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK... Ect (vous connaissez la chanson, je suppose).

Voilaaa, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : La retenue :

Harry était assis dans la grande Salle, à sa place habituelle, soit entre Ron et Seamus. Il chipotait dans son assiette depuis plus de vingt minutes mais n'avais pourtant encore rien avalé. Il était vraiment très stressé par la retenue que Snape lui avait donnée et qui aurait lieu le soir même. L'estomac coupé et abandonnant son assiette, il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, histoire de tenter de se calmer un peu. Il ne s'agissait pas de perdre _encore_ ses moyens devant son professeur.

Mais dans sa hâte, il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que trois personnes lui lancèrent.

La première Hermione, s'inquiétait pour son ami. La guerre les avait un peu éloignés et le Survivant n'avait pas l'air bien depuis quelques temps. Mais après un petit moment de réflexion, elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son petit copain pour discuter de ce qu'ils feraient plus tard.

Dumbledore quant à lui, avait un air un peu soucieux que l'on ne lui voyait que rarement. Il pensait qu'avec la mort du Mage Noir le « petit » (en même temps à côté du directeur, tout le monde est bébé…) allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie en paix. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, et il comptait bien sur un certain professeur pour redonner sa joie de vivre à Harry.

Ledit professeur, justement, était presque aussi stressé que son élève de la retenue. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagis aussi impulsivement en classe.

« Oh et puis, zut. Ce n'est pas parce que Potter fait une tête de Cocker à qui on aurait piqué la nourriture que je dois faiblir. Je dois donner une bonne leçon à ce gamin. Mais mon dieu, ses yeux… Non ! Pense à James, le morveux ne vaut pas mieux que son père. »

Mais il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la réaction qu'avait eu le jeune homme à cause de leur proximité. Potter n'avait pas eu l'air dégouté, mais juste extrêmement troublé.

« Et si ce n'était pas une blague ? » Pensa le professeur. Mais n'ayant connu que des déceptions dans sa vie, il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête et se concentra sur le moyen le plus efficace de se venger de la mauvaise blague de son élève.

L'élève quant-à-lui était prostré à genoux dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il aimait vraiment Snape et savait que celui-ci ne partagerai jamais ses sentiments. Et cela, il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. De plus, connaissant son professeur, il pouvait s'attendre à de grosses représailles de sa part.

Mais il avait une retenue, et il devait bien y aller.

Toc, toc, toc.

« Entrez Potter » Dit le Snape avec une voix cassante, comme à son habitude.

Harry entra, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il était vraiment trop gêné et trop triste pour le regarder en face.

« Vous êtes en retard… Encore. »

« Je, heu… Jesuisdésoléprofesseur » répondit le Golden Boy.

« Potter vous n'avez jamais appris à parler ou quoi ? Et la politesse veut que l'on doit regarder les gens quand on leur parle »

L'Elu leva la tête et répéta : « Je suis désolé professeur ». Puis il se remit aussitôt à fixer le sol de ses yeux émeraude.

Le maitre des cachots resta figé un instant à la vue des yeux rougis de son élève.

« On dirait qu'Harry, heu Potter, a pleuré. Mais pourquoi ? » Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était de sa faute, mais le professeur n'y fit pas attention, et puis après tout il n'en avait rien à faire, non ?

« Vous allez trier tous les flacons de ma réserve dans l'ordre alphabétique. Sans magie, bien sûr. Vous êtes un crétin fini, mais je suppose que vous y arriverez quand même. » Ironisa l'enseignant.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

C'est son absence de réaction qui étonna le professeur, habituellement le jeune homme ne se serait jamais laissé insulter de la sorte sans répondre vertement. Et malgré lui, le directeur des Serpentards commençait à s'inquiéter.

Assis par terre sur le sol froid de la réserve, Harry se morfondait. Si seulement il avait su tenir sa langue au lieu d'avouer, ou presque, à sa Némésis qu'il l'aimait.

Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas retirer ce qu'il avait dit et le professeur semblait l'avoir très mal pris. Entendant un bruit proche, il se leva d'un bond et se remit à trier les petites bouteilles en verre sur les étagères.

« Visiblement, je me suis trompé. Vous êtes même totalement incapable de faire la moindre tâche qui demande un tant soit peu d'intelligence. » Cria Snape.

L'élève sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à l'entente de ces paroles. Il tournait toujours le dos à l'adulte.

« Et je vous ai déjà dit qu'il fallait regarder les gens quand on vous parle ! Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris ça ? Oh mais non, j'oubliais. Ils sont morts à cause de votre parrain, le sale clébard. Retournez-vous. »

Le Survivant ne bougea pas, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il avait l'habitude que Snape l'insulte mais à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il sentait son cœur se déchirer.

« RETOURNEZ VOUS POTTER ! » Hurla Snape en saisissant l'épaule de son élève pour le faire faire demi-tour.

La colère surpassant la peine, l'Elu leva la tête et croisant les yeux du maitre des Potions dit :

« Ça vous excite de vous acharner sur moi ? Vous ressentez quoi quand vous me voyez pleurer ? De la joie ? »

Le professeur se sentait mal, un poids alourdissait sa poitrine. Il voulut parler mais le Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire un mot.

« Vous savez quoi ? Moi j'en peux plus. Depuis que j'ai cassé la gueule de l'autre crétin, ma vie est encore pire qu'avant. Mes amis m'ignorent, j'ai des cauchemars toutes les nuits et je me sens sans cesse coupable de toutes les morts qui ont eu lieu pendant la bataille. Je pensais que je pourrai enfin vivre tranquillement dans ma maison, loin de la célébrité et de ma famille. Mais eu lieu de cela, je dois passer toutes mes vacances chez les Dursley ''pour ma sécurité''. Tout cela parce que des imbéciles de mange-merde sont toujours en cavale » Le Survivant avait dit son discourt d'une traite et était à bout de souffle.

Le plus âgé en profita pour prendre la parole.

« De quoi vous plaignez vous, Potter, partout où vous allez un fan club vous attend. Je suis sure que vous êtes traité en héros par votre famille ! Vous êtes comme votre père, un pleurnichard ! » Il avait dit ça impulsivement, plus par habitude que parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. En vérité, Snape s'en voulait terriblement. Le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine s'alourdissait de plus en plus.

« Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis amoureux d'un homme qui me hait et que personne n'est au courant, sauf l'homme en question. Et quand il se moque de vous, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas monsieur. Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte mais n'atteint jamais son but. A mi-chemin, il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol.

La dernière chose qu'il eut le temps de voir avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres fut le regard angoissé de son professeur. (j'adoooore finir sur un truc comme ça).


	4. Découvertes

**Coucou mes petits lecteurs d'amouuuur. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de retard dans ma publication et dans les réponses aux rewiews mais je vous jure c'est pas de ma faute. J'ai eu quelques petits... ennuis. Un petit passage à l'hôpital on va dire ^^'. Enfin je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais en tout cas je suis vraiment désolée. Ca n'arrivera plus, promis ;)**

**Ps: si vous me tuez, je ne peux plus écrire hein ! =)**

Juste un petit mot avant de commencer l'histoire, merci encore à tous pour les rewiews que vous me donnez, cela me touche beaucoup et cela me motive pour avancer dans l'histoire ! Je voulais juste faire un petit merci particulier à **Kisis **qui me laisse de très gentilles rewiews (anonymes) et à qui je me permet de répondre ici ! Voila, c'est tout !

Chapitre 4 : Remords et révélations.

L'angoisse. Snape était littéralement figé par l'angoisse. Habituellement, il ne se laissait jamais envahir par ses émotions. Habituellement…

Pour lui, Harry était un mystère. Il n'avait jamais su cerner le garçon. Depuis la première année du gamin à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été capable d'être impartial avec lui. Et là, il se tenait immobile, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme étalé par terre, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Au bout de quelques secondes, reprenant un semblant de lucidité, il se précipita vers le corps de sa Némésis et le pris dans ses bras. Mme Pomfresh étant partie à Sainte-Mangouste pour la semaine, il décida de conduire le Gryffondor dans ses quartiers. (NDLA: Quoi comme par hasard ? J'y suis pour rien si Poppy est occupée, si ?)

''En même temps, c'est un peu de ma faute si il est dans cet état là… Severus, tu es vraiment con parfois. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris au gamin ? Qui n'es plus tellement un gamin d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il pèse son poids lui…''

Il sortit de la réserve et se dirigea vers le tableau fixé au mur derrière son bureau.

''Labor vincit perpetuam'' Le tableau pivota et il entra dans ses appartements. Il traversa le salon et la salle à manger en vitesse et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il posa délicatement le rouge et or sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main courir un instant sur la joue de celui-ci. "Par pure curiosité" se dit-il. Harry, qui était pourtant inconscient, frotta sa joue à la manière d'un chat sur la main de son professeur. Snape sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa cage thoracique.

Il se redressa et lança un sort de diagnostic dur son élève. Il ne remarqua rien de particulièrement grave si ce n'est de nombreuses traces de coups et un affaiblissement relativement important de ses capacités physiques et magiques. Interpellé par ces symptômes, il enleva la cape et la chemise du Lion et se mit à observer le torse du garçon. Malgré une maigreur extrême, le jeune homme avait des muscles fins et dessinés, sans doute dû à la pratique du Quidditch. En revanche, le nombre de cicatrices présentes sur le ventre et l'abdomen du garçon inquiétèrent l'enseignant. Il avait déjà vu des marques similaires sur certains élèves de sa maison qui souffraient de maltraitances, mais jamais aussi nombreuses.

Il fit léviter le Lion et le tourna pour inspecter le dos. Et le professeur se sentit très mal devant la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La peau de son élève était marquée de cicatrices qui formaient des mots. On pouvait lire M.O.N.S.T.R.E, A.N.O.R.M.A.L et encore bien d'autres insultes. Mais le pire était sans doute les lacérations, probablement provoquée par un fouet ou un outil semblable, présentes dans le bas du dos du jeune homme.

Complètement mortifié par ce qu'il voyait, et voyant toutes ses illusions sur la magnifique vie du Survivant s'effondrer, il resta figé par la surprise. Puis, presque malgré lui il gémit. ''Harry, qui t'as fait ça ? Comment avons-nous pu ne rien voir ? ''

Puis, écrasé par la fatigue et par les émotions fortes, il s'endormit sur un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître à côté de son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Harry se réveilla, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Il se redressa péniblement et son regard tomba sur son professeur. Tous les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire.

''Keskimapri mon dieu mais je suis vraiment un crétin infini moi ou quoi ?" Puis, réalisant qu'il était torse-nu (NDLA: miam) et que ses charmes glamours étaient tombés, il se mit à paniquer. "Merde ! Snape à du voir mes cicatrices ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici.''

Il balaya la pièce du regard et enfila sa chemise qui était posé à côté de lui sans même prendre le temps de la fermer (NDLA: la chemise, hein). Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son professeur.

''Il est encore plus beau comme ça. Loin de l'air si sévère qu'il m'adresse d'habitude. Il a l'air tellement apaisé ainsi.''

Puis il s'assit au bord de son lit et tenta de se mettre debout. La pièce tangua, il était encore faible, et il évita la chute uniquement grâce aux bras qui encerclèrent son ventre.

''Hein ? Des bras ?'' Se demanda-t-il.

Le propriétaire de ces bras, alias le maître des potions s'était réveillé quelques secondes auparavant et avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser que son élève était en train, d'une part de s'enfuir, et d'autre part de s'étaler sur le sol de sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la taille du Gryffondor et l'attira à lui pour empêcher la chute.

Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise.

'' Monsieur? '' Dit Harry.

Le Serpentard, qui avait toujours le jeune homme dans les bras, émit un grognement.

''Potter, je ne suis pas d'attaque le matin avant d'avoir avalé au moins une tasse de café. Vous devriez plutôt me remercier de ne pas vous avoir laissé vous encastrer dans le parquet de ma chambre', je n'ai pas besoin d'un changement de décoration, j'aime bien mon sol comme ça.

Rassuré par le ton de son professeur (qui n'avais pas changé à d'habitude) le jeune homme souria et dit :'' Merci monsieur, mais je pense que vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.''

Les joues rosies, le professeur se détacha rapidement du morveux.

''C'est la fatigue, Potter''

Harry, lui, s'envoya une claque mentale. Il regrettait déjà les bras du maître des cachots.

''Monsieur ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?'' Demanda timidement le Survivant au bout de quelques secondes de silence inconfortable.

'' Pas maintenant, suivez-moi.'' Répondit l'enseignant.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et Harry se retrouva dans un salon aux couleurs chaleureuses. D'un sort le professeur alluma un feu dans la cheminée et désigna un fauteuil à son élève.

''Je reviens'' Marmonna celui-ci, l'air endormi.

Et en effet, il réapparut deux minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses de café fumantes. Il posa le plateau sur une table basse et tendit une des tasses au Gryffondor. Il en prit une aussi et se mit à la boire. La caféine ayant fait son effet, l'enseignant releva la tête et fixa l'Elu.

''Potter, je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle.'' Dit-il.

Le Survivant se raidit. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de ce qu'il subissait chez les Dursley, et il ne voulait pas en parler. Il se renferma.

Voyant le visage de son élève se tordre, il se lança et lui dit : ''Potter, heu Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, essayons pou une fois d'avoir une conversation civilisée, juste au moins une fois. Je te jure que je ne m'énerverai pas."

Harry tiqua à l'entente de son prénom. Jamais Snape ne l'avais appelé par son prénom, et surtout, jamais il ne l'avait tutoyé. Cela le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

''Tu dois me dire qui t'as fait ça. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?'' Questionna le professeur.

''Parce que je suis le Survivant et que ma vie est parfaite. Je suis riche, célèbre et un fan-club m'attend partout où je vais, vous avez oublié ? Si j'avais raconté cela à quiconque, on ne m'aurai jamais cru.'' Lâcha le jeune homme, rancunier. Puis il se reprit : ''Vous savez professeur, c'est de ma faute si mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin me traitaient pas très bien.'' Snape grimaça en entendant l'euphémisme phénoménal. Après tout, c'est quand même de ma faute si mes parents sont morts. Si je n'étais pas né, ils seraient toujours vivants. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être que je suis un monstre.'' Des larmes dévalèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague teintés d'une immense douleur. Snape était très inquiet, cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Potter qu'il connaissait de parler comme ceci. Le garçon devait être sacrément secoué.

Sans vraiment réaliser, il se leva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. "Mais je fais quoi là ?" se demanda t'il. Mais sentant qu'Harry se détendait peu à peu dans son étreinte, il ne se dégagea pas. Il sentait bien qu'à partir de ce moment, il ne pourrait plus lâcher le Gryffondor. Et étrangement, cette idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça...

"Foutu Potter" Pensa le professeur.

**Gros kiss les amis, et encore désolée pour le retard !**


	5. Entrevue avec le directeur

**Merci encore à Kisis pour ses rewiews et bien sur à tous les autres qui me suivent et qui me laissent des petits mots toujours très gentils ( aussi à Westy parce-qu'elle me dit toujours ce qui va et ne va pas dans mes chapitres, merci Westy ! )**

**Z'êtes les meuilleurs rewieuwers du mooonde :)**

**Sans plus tarder, voila le chapitre V !**

Chapitre 5 : Le professeur Dumbledore.

Ils étaient toujours là, enlacés sur le canapé. L'un comme l'autre se sentaient bien. Ils n'osaient pas bouger, de peur que la magie de l'instant s'envole. Ils restèrent là un long moment, perdant toute notion du temps qui passait.

Harry se calmait, petit à petit son souffle ralentissait. Il était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait et pourtant il était merveilleusement bien.

Soudain, Snape s'écartât de lui et quitta la pièce. Quand il revint deux minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry endormi sur son canapé. (NDLA: oui, je sais, il dort tout le temps le Ryry. Non, je ne fais pas un remake de la belle au bois dormant...=D) Il s'approcha du jeune homme et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve et en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la bouche de son élève. Ensuite, il alla chercher une couverture qu'il étendit sur le Survivant.

''Dors bien, Harry'' chuchotât le professeur, se sentant incroyablement niais mais ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de veiller sur le morveux.

Puis il se retourna et sortit de ses appartements. Il remontât les escaliers du château et se teint bientôt devant la fameuse gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

''Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue gout banane flambée avec pépites de chocolat aux amandes'' Dit le maitre des cachots d'une traite.

La gargouille pivota et il monta les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, Snape toqua.

''Mmmh ? Entrez profecheur'' Lui répondit le directeur.

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Dumbledore les joues gonflées de friandises.

''Tiens, Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait pas mis au régime ?'' Se demanda le professeur de Potions.

''Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Cheveruch ?" Puis il avala ce qu'il avait en bouche "Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le jeune Mr. Potter ?'' Demanda le directeur, arborant le sourire en coin qui savait si bien faire enrager ledit Severus.

''Effectivement, Potter s'est encore attiré des ennuis. Il a perdu connaissance lors de sa retenue et se repose actuellement dans mes quartiers.''

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit.

''Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour bien vous occuper de lui, Severus. Après tout vous avez toujours veillé sur lui, n'est-ce-pas ? ''

''Bien obligé, ce gamin se fourre toujours dans les pires ennuis.'' Marmonna l'enseignant.

''Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour me parler d'une simple histoire d'évanouissement, surtout si il s'agit d'Harry, n'est ce pas ?'' Questionna le directeur.

''Non, en effet. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. J'ai constaté que Potter a énormément de cicatrices sur son corps, qui pour moi sont probablement des marques de maltraitance. A mon avis, Potter ne devait pas passer des vacances idylliques dans sa famille.''

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'évanouit. ''Vous en êtes sur ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je savais qu'Harry n'avait jamais été très bien intégré dans sa famille mais je n'ai jamais pensé à quelque chose de si grave.''

''Je suis formel, j'ai essayé d'en parler à Potter mais il est resté flou et il très mal réagit. Je pense qu'il utilisait un charme glamour pour camoufler ses cicatrices et que ce charme glamour s'est interrompu en raison d'une très grande fatigue et de son évanouissement.'' Répondit le professeur, l'air grave.

''Mais enfin, Popy aurait dû le remarquer, non ? '' Répondit Albus.

''Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que l'on soigne la plupart des blessures magiquement et les sorts de diagnostics ne servent qu'à donner un état global du patient où des traces de sorts. C'est d'ailleurs son état de faiblesse générale qui m'a alerté. Sans cela je n'aurai jamais rien su. De plus, madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas eu le droit d'en parler sans l'autorisation du morveux, surtout depuis qu'il à 17 ans.'' Dit Snape.

''Si j'avais su…'' Marmonna le directeur, l'air grave

'' Mais vous ne le saviez pas. Personne ne l'a su. Il faut croire que le petit est plus doué pour faire des cachotteries que ce que l'on croyait.'' Affirma le maître des cachots, l'air coupable.

''Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question qu'il retourne là-bas. Il peut rester ici la première quinzaine de juillet mais pour le reste… Oh mais j'y pense, Severus vo..''

''HORS DE QUESTION ! N'y pensez même pas Albus, le morveux n'aura qu'à aller chez les Weasley.'' Hurla Snape, qui n'allait pas babysitter le petit pendant ses congés, non mais oh. Il voulait bien s'occuper du morveux pendant l'année, et encore, mais de-là à se le farcir pendant les vacances il ne faillait pas exagérer.

''Mais je sais que les Weasley ont prévu d'aller en Roumanie en famille pendant tout le mois d'Aout et une bonne partie du mois juillet. Je crois que leur fils Charlie travaille dans cette région.'' Argumenta le vieil homme.

''Et bien vous n'avez qu'à le prendre avec vous, il vous considère comme son grand père alors…'' Rétorqua l'enseignant.

''Severus, Severus… Je suis vieux et fatigué, et je ne serai pas capable de m'en occuper correctement. Oh mon dieu, un problème en plus… Que c'est dur. Vous savez Severus, à mon âge, on commence à songer à la fin peu à peu et…'' Raconta le directeur, les yeux dans le vague et l'air triste.

A ce moment-là, Snape savait qu'il avait perdu… Quand Albus lui faisait ce regard là il ne savait pas résister. Alors il capitula.

''Oh c'est bon Albus, arrêtez votre petit jeu. Bon d'accord, je m'occuperai de Potter, mais juste pou…'' Dit-il, sachant très bien qu'il allait _très vite_ le regretter. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il suffisait juste qu'il reste avec Harry pendant toutes les vacances d'été... Ok, il était foutu.

''Oh merci Severus ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !'' L'interrompit le vieil homme, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus l'air si vieux que ça dans l'immédiat et qui avait aussi bien vite perdu son air triste.

Ledit Severus passa sa main sur sa figure… Visiblement, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou et cette fois-ci, il aurait bien du mal à se dépatouiller avec ses problèmes. (NDLA: Dédicace à Westy : tu vois que je l'ai placé ton dépatouiller ! Bon ok, c'est pas Dumby qui le dit, mais quand même...)

''Maintenant que cette question est réglée, autre chose ?'' Demanda Dumbledore.

''Non, merci c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.'' Répondit le professeur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, il entendit le directeur lui dire :

"Oh, au fait Severus, vous aussi vous avez le droit au bonheur.

Celui-ci descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, l'air perplexe. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à voulu dire ? Il ne parlait quand même pas de... Noooon." Puis il se dirigea vers le sous-sol de l'école en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles concernant un certain 'foutu directeur mêle-tout'

Il arriva bien vite devant la porte de ses appartements. Il y entra et découvrit un Harry toujours endormi sur son canapé. Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit.

''Une légère impression de déjà-vu…'' Se dit l'enseignant. ''Faudrait pas que ça arrive trop souvent.''

Puis il regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était bien avancée et il avait mal au dos d'avoir dormi assis dans un fauteuil la nuit d'avant. Comme il était exténué, il enleva sa robe noire et alla s'allonger encore tout habillé aux côtés de son élève. Il s'endormit à l'instant même où sa tête toucha son oreiller. (NDLA: Non, il ne pouvait pas faire apparaître un autre lit, il ne trouvait plus sa baguette, ok ?)

Merci de m'avoir lu ! Gros poutous les gens :)


	6. Poufsouffle ?

**Coucou mes lectrices (et lecteurs ?) chéris d'amour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Merci encore pour toutes les rewiews, notamment les anonymes (Kisis). Bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 6 : Poufsouffle ?

Après plus de 15 ans d'espionnage, le professeur Snape avait des réflexes de survie encore très marqués. Alors quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin à six heures moins dix et qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas la seule présence humaine dans sa chambre, il se figea. Aucun signe extérieur ne trahissait son réveil, sa respiration était toujours lente et apaisée et ses yeux toujours clos. Peu à peu, il se remémora les évènements de la veille et il ouvrit les yeux. Il aimait profiter des premières heures du jour pour réfléchir et se calmer avant une journée de cours éreintants. C'était devenu vital pour lui.

Mais ce matin, il ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'un jeune homme était allongé non pas à côté de lui mais _sur_ lui. Étrangement, il ne pensa pas à déplacer le garçon, ''pour ne pas le réveiller'' se justifia t'il. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur le bel endormi et le Serpentard se posait beaucoup de questions.

Il se demandait si l'Elu était sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. L'amour était quelque chose que Snape ne connaissait pas ou peu. Petit, sa mère ne lui parlait pas beaucoup et son père était loin d'être aimant et attentionné. Il avait eu des expériences avec d'autres hommes, car il se savait plus sensibles aux corps massifs des hommes qu'aux douces rondeurs des femmes, mais jamais dans ses relations il n'y avait eu question d'amour, uniquement de sexe.

Et si Harry voulait se moquer de lui comme James et Sirius l'avaient toujours fait ? Et si Harry voulait juste tester sa capacité de séduction sur le seul homme qui ne lui vouait pas une admiration sans bornes ? Mais en réfléchissant bien, Snape ne croyait pas à sa propre théorie. Le Lion ne ressemblait pas à son père. Il tenait plus de la douceur de sa mère et on le voyait dans ses yeux. Les magnifiques yeux émeraude de sa meilleure, et seule, amie. Oui, Harry semblait sincère et cela faisait encore plus peur au professeur, qui ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce que son élève lui trouvait.

Lol. élève, tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler » se dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

Que faire ? Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire l'autruche bien longtemps. Et puis Harry était Harry, il n'avait jamais été impartial avec lui et ne le serait jamais. Mais comment prendre une décision aussi rapidement alors que lui-même avait détesté le Gryffondor pendant des années et qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser… Snape ne voyait aucune bonne issue dans ce ''problème'' et avait l'impression de ne rien maitriser. Il était coincé, et en bon vert et argent il détestait ça.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Snape n'avait toujours pas pris de décision, le Survivant commença à se réveiller. Ne sachant que faire, le maitre des potions referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Émergeant doucement (ndla : Faut pas le brusquer 'Ryry), le survivant se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le meilleur coussin du monde, quoiqu'un peu dur, et qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son homologue et l'observa de ses grands yeux verts encore somnolant.

Ses sentiments pour son professeur se renforçaient de jour en jour. Snape avait toujours été un être à part pour Harry. Autant il était épouvantable avec lui, autant il l'avait toujours protégé. Et il avait fallu que Snape soit sur le point de mourir pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie sans son professeur. La vengeance, c'est ce qui avait donné le courage à Harry d'aller dans la foret. Voldemort avait tué son amour, il allait tuer Voldemort. Et il l'avait tué.

Il était ensuite retourné à la cabane hurlante pour se recueillir devant le cadavre de son professeur. Cadavre qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver. Il était ensuite allé à l'infirmerie, paniqué, et avait retrouvé son professeur presque indemne grâce à des larmes de phénix qu'il avait pris soin de garder en poche ''au cas où''. Harry avait failli s'écrouler de bonheur quand il l'avait vu. Le directeur de Serpentard s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait lâché avec un ton toujours aussi austère et sarcastique : ''Potter, je doute que le sol de l'infirmerie soit le meilleur endroit pour dormir''. Sans aucun doute, son Snape était vivant.

Après l'épisode de l'infirmerie il avait passé l'année à ignorer ses sentiments, n'assumant pas le fait d'être follement amoureux d'un homme avec lequel il n'aurait jamais l'ombre d'une chance. Et pourtant il était là, si proche de lui.

Il détailla le visage du plus âgé. Jamais il n'avait pu l'observer ainsi. Le professeur n'était certes pas le genre d'homme que l'on qualifiait immédiatement de beau mais nul ne pouvait nier qu'il avait beaucoup de charme et de prestance. Il était grand et, Harry le constatait maintenant, assez musclé. Les traits de son visages étaient purs et il avait des yeux noirs et profonds qui captivaient quiconque croisait le regard de l'homme. Enfin, la voix du potioniste le faisait toujours frissonner, même quand c'était pour lui hurler des insultes. Tant que Snape faisait attention à lui, le Golden Boy était heureux. Mais la fin de l'année approchait, et le jeune homme savait qu'il allait perdre de vue son professeur. Restait encore le problème des cicatrices que ledit professeur avait vues. Tant que le maitre des potions n'en parlait pas, l'Elu avait décidé de faire comme si rien n'était.

Snape ne se réveillait toujours pas, du moins Harry le croyait-il, alors il se décida à tenter quelque chose. Très doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son professeur et les déposa sur les siennes dans un léger baiser, presque un effleurement même. Puis il se retira aussi tendrement qu'il s'était approché et sortit de la chambre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Severus se redressa. Quelle était cette sensation étrange qui s'emparait de lui ? Si il n'était pas sur de la sincérité de son élève, il ne pouvait plus en douter désormais. Même pour un pari, jamais celui-ci n'aurait embrassé ''le batard graisseux''. Donc Harry l'aimait. Bien. Mais lui ?

Dans un était second, il effleura ses lèvres, les coins de sa bouches relevés dans un semblant de sourire. ''Là où il m'a touché'' se dit-il. Puis, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles et de son geste, il reprit un visage impassible et se redressa brusquement.

''Amour ou pas, hors de question que je vire Poufsouffle.''


End file.
